Unforgivible Mistake
by CatLover444
Summary: Dan come back to Bayview after his trip but Runo is mad at him now. Will Dan get Runo to forgive him or will it be the end of them for good?
1. The Nightmare

**The Nightmare**

Runo's POV

It has been two months since Dan disappeared without telling us anything and I was starting to think that he did not want to be around me anymore now. I had come to help them with defeating the Vexos, who had been trying to take over New Vestoria again, at Mira's request because she had somehow caught a sleeplessness sickness and she could help my friends out at all. I cured her sickness with a sleeping potion that I have to use myself and upgrade the tech that they used to beat them with again.

"You need to eat something for once, Runo. You are only growing thinner otherwise." My best friend Julie tells me while she was trying to get me to eat some food instead of me picking at it.

"You should leave her alone, Julie. Runo does have to eat if she does not want to eat some food, Julie." Shun says drinking his tea quietly trying not bother everyone else.

"Shun is right, Julie." Mira tells her and I get up from the table after ten minutes have passed by me. "Are you not going to finish your diner, Runo?" She asked me because I had left it half un-eaten tonight again.

"No, I am go to bed now. Good night, everyone." I tell them and quickly walk to my room to try and get some sleep tonight, but I did not think that I would be sleeping very well tonight.

Runo's Dream- Runo's POV

I was standing in a crowd with my friends to see again when I turn to say something to Julie for some reason she just started to fade away with the others, but Dan was still there in middle of the road. I see a car heading straight for Dan and yell at him to move out the way.

"I do not want to move and I hate you, Runo Misaki." He tells me in calm voice and the car starts going faster and faster while I am yelling at him to move for the car. I had suddenly jumped in front of him and took the hit thus ending my life.

My eyes snap opened and I sit up breathing hard after this horrible dream. I knew that I would not be able to get anymore sleep so I got up, put on some clothes, and quietly left the house even though Shun was following me because I had been going out late at night for a while now. I went to the one place in the whole that I felt at home there. The beach was quiet and calm being just what I needed it to be to help soothe my frail nerves right now. "I guess Dan does not love me anymore now." I tell myself in a quiet voice.

The Beach- Shun's POV

I had followed Runo to the beach because everyone was worried about her and I had promised Dan that I would watch over her until he got back here from his trip. I knew that she was bothered by something important because she has been leaving the house almost every night this week. I had made sure to keep a discreet length between us so I did not scare her away with present until I heard her that she guessed that Dan does not love her anymore. It was the right time to tell her the truth.

"You know that it is not true. He would have not asked me to watch over you until he came back here from his trip otherwise, Runo." I tell her coming out of the darkness surrounding her.

"Why did he leave then and not tell me, Shun?" She asked me in a scary voice that she usually uses with Dan when he makes her angry again. I knew that she deserved to know the truth more than anyone else in the group. I knew the truth because Dan had asked for this favor and I had agreed with him on it.

"He wants to let others have a chance to be number one, Runo. He did not leave here because you did something wrong in his eyes. Trust me. You can do no wrong in his eyes." I tell her the truth because Dan had told me that it was true.

"I cannot take him always going to save one planet after another and he does not take some time to spend with me, Shun." She tells me with her voice getting colder with every word she tells me. I was going to tell that Dan has been trying to make time for her, but the bad guys will not give him a rest for once. I had decided to leave her alone for the time being because I knew that Dan would be back at any time now and he would help her to understand the problem.

The Docks Next to the Beach -Dan's POV

Drago and I had just stepped of the boat and onto the dock when I saw Shun leaving the beach for some reason. I was thinking that I should go check on Runo to make sure she is alright now. I had asked Shun to watch over Runo for me because I knew that she would get into trouble on her own without even thinking about the problems that come after it. I walk over to the spot where Shun had left a few minutes before I had got there and discovered that Runo was there crying about something.

"Why did you have to leave me, Dan?" She said to herself in a soft voice. I went up to her and said the one thing that I could say to her.

"Did you miss me?" I asked her in a calm voice causing her to jump in surprise at my being there suddenly. I was going to wrap my arms around her when she got up and left without saying another word to me.

"Are you not going to chase after her, Dan?" Drago asked me appearing on my shoulder once again.

"Yes, I am going to chase after her, Drago." I tell him standing up on my feet ten minutes later.

"Humans." Drago said in return to my statement.


	2. The Sky has a Hole in It

**The Sky has a Hole in It**

The Beach- Runo's POV

I was sitting there by myself when Dan came up to me and asked me the worst question in the book.

"Did you miss me?" Dan asked me in a calm voice, but it was too late now so I stood up, not saying word to him, and walked back Marucho's house. I could just feel my heart soar with joy at the sight of him, but he had put me through a lot of pain that I had decided to give him the silent treatment for his punishment. I went straight to my room and took out my dairy that I could speak to and it would write down the words that I say to it for me. Dan had given it to me a few years back for my birthday because he told that I need a way to express myself without using my fists for a change and I had to admit that it worked wonders with me.

_March 3, 2014_

_Dear Dairy,_

_ Tonight I had another one of my nightmares where Dan tells me that he does not love me anymore. I woke up scared afterwards and decided to go down to the beach to relax for a little while, but Shun had followed me there and claimed that Dan had asked him to watch over while he was gone on his trip. I know that Dan worries about me because I can get myself into trouble without even thinking about the problems that come after the trouble, but I cannot take care of myself without their help for goodness sake's. I am not a little kid anymore, who needs some to watch over her day and night. I found out the truth about Dan leaving the city though. I was sitting there crying and talking to myself when Dan came up to me and asked me the worst question in the book. __**"Did you miss me?" **__I was so mad at him that I stood, not saying a word to him, and walked back to Marucho's house and recorded to this dairy entree for me to be able to blow off some steam from our talk. I have decided that it is time that I will go of Dan for good._

_ Love,_

_ Runo_

I finished my recording and look at the clock on the wall. It read 6:55 a.m. I thought that I heard everyone else up and talking by now so I put on some normal clothes and went into the living room with them standing against the wall on the far side of the room. Dan had just come in the house and everyone was crowding him so I was not even there until Julie came up to me and told to see that Dan was back again. I felt like slapping her upside the head for her comment about Dan.

The Living Room- Dan's POV

I had just walked into the house when everyone had crowded around me and I spotted Runo leaning against the wall on the far side of the room. I had mouthed that I am sorry to her, but she did not even show a sign that she had seen me at all. Julie went over to her and said something to her.

"Runo, honey, Dan backs here again. Aren't you happy now?" She asked Runo, who looked like she wanted to slap her for the comment about me.

"I am thrilled that Dan is back here again, Julie." She told her in a cold voice that even Shun looked of her right then. She walked over to the door and left us staring at her.

"What is her problem, Dan?" Mira asked me and I knew that none of them knew about mine and Runo's talk early this morning.

"I think it might be her time of the month, Mira." I told her not knowing what else to say to them. I turned my attention to the news and heard a weird announcement from the news station.

"_If you look behind me you will see that the sky has a hole in it for some reason. It is like the first time the cards fall from the sky." The lady said to the viewers._

I saw Runo run out of the house without even saying anything to someone about her leaving the house. I was thinking did the others treat her so bad that they did not care when she left the house. I had quickly grabbed an umbrella and left without saying anything to the others. I finally caught up to her and put the umbrella over her head because there were bakugan falling from the sky and hitting her on the head. We went to the park and finally came to a stop in the middle of it.

"Are you hoping that Tigrerra is going to appear here, Runo?" I asked her while she was catching her breath without me having to give her a puff of her inhaler. She looks at me for a minute then turns away from me. I want her to speak to me without her being mad at me, but I cannot seem to find the right time to talk to her right now. I finally decided to just hold my tongue for a little while in hopes that she will forgive me soon. I could try and make her talk to me, but it would be to no use to me because she would just to rid of me soon.

The Park- Runo's POV

I had seen the hole in the sky from bed room window and ran to the park, but Dan followed me with an umbrella because bakugan balls were hitting me on the head and he was trying to protect me from getting hit by them.

"Are you expecting Tigrerra to appear, Runo?" Dan asks me in a polite voice, but I do not answer his question. I suddenly hear the voice that I was hoping to hear again after all this time.

"My lady. It is good to see you again." Tigrerra said to me while she was appearing on my shoulder.

"It is good to see you again too, Tigrerra." I tell her with excitement clear in my voice. I had started to walk back to Marucho's house when I felt someone grab my hand in their hand, but it was just Dan, who had grabbed my hand. I did not fight him because I was too thrilled to see Tigrerra again to care about it, but I would not speak to him. I went straight to my room when we got back to Marucho's house again. I had been laying there on the bed for a while now when Tigrerra spoke to me now.

"My lady. May I ask you a question?" She asks me and I tell her yes that she can ask me a question. "Why are you being so cold toward Dan?" She asked me with wonder in her voice.

"I am tired of Dan ditching me, Tigrerra. He just goes from saving one planet to another and I am stuck here wondering if he is safe or not at the time." I tell her in a calm voice and I just wanted to yell at someone for making me feel pain in my heart. A soft hand reaches down and lifts up my chin gently.

"Tell me everything that you want to tell me then." Dan tells me in a sweet voice. "Tell me and I will listen to you Runo." He said holding me in his arms.


	3. Runo Tells Dan Her Feelings

**Runo Tells Dan Her Feelings**

Runo's Bedroom- Dan's POV

I was walking by Runo's door when I heard her talking to Tigrerra about me ditching her all the time and that she was tired of it. I had quietly opened her door and step into the room. I gently took her chin and raised it up so she was look at me.

"Tell me and I will listen to you." I tell her in a sweet voice because I figured that she had enough to deal handle without me yelling at her for some mistake that she had made while I was gone on my trip. "Can you guys leave us for a few minutes?" I asked Drago and Tigrerra because I wanted this to be private meaning that they do not know the words that we had said to each other so they cannot use it against us at a later date.

"Sure." They say to us and fly out the door to give us the private time that I had asked them for this problem.

"You can tell me everything now, Runo." I tell her after closing the door and returning to sit beside her on the bed.

"I cannot stand you running off on me all the time. There is only so much that I can take in my life time, Dan." She tells me in a soft voice and I knew something was wrong then and there.

"I know that I have to keep running off on you, but I do not want to run away from you. I know that you are having those terrible dreams where I leave you to die, but it is not true." I tell her in a calm voice and I was going to say something else when she started to look at me weird for some reason. I had gently laid her down on the bed because I could tell that she was getting one of her vision again. I knew that I could not stop it, but I could get some food for her after it was over. I had Mira bring us some food to her because I had noticed that she was thinner than usual and Julie had told that she has hardly ate anything since I had left two months ago.

"I have brought the food for you and Runo. Can bring it in the room now?" Mira told me through the door. I got up, went over the door, and unlocked it for her to be able to enter the room. "Is she sick now?" She asked me when she got a good look at Runo.

"No, she will be fine soon, Mira. It is just that she is having one of her vision right now." I tell her sitting back down by Runo's side. Mira joined me there using her hand to brush some loose hairs out of her face.

Runo's Bedside- Mira's POV

I knew that something was wrong the minute that I had knocked on Runo's door to bring Dan the food that he had asked me for Runo to eat something later. I went over to Runo's side and wiped away a few loose hair from her face. This is the first time that I have seen her looking this badly pale on her skin.

"I have seen her have a vision before today, but I can tell that it is not a normal because she is paler than ever before her usual vision, Dan." I tell him in a quiet voice and keep my eyes on Runo's face to see when she will come out of the vision. A few minutes later she opens her eyes slowly because the light would hurt them otherwise. "It is going to be fine, Runo." I tell her softly and sweetly making sure not to scare her any more after her horrible vision.

"My parents are going to die today and there is no way to stop it from happening as I have foreseen it." She tells us that she saw herself walking into her living room in Japan with her parents laying on the floor surround by blood.

"It will be okay, Runo." I tell her trying to calm her down a little bit because she is shaking in Dan's arms causing him to shake too.

"My lady. What is wrong with you?" Tigrerra asks her coming into the room and I explain the problem to her.

Runo's POV

I had just come out of a vision in which my parents were dead and I was powerless to stop it from happening in the real world. I knew that I need to get back to my parents as soon as possible.

"I have to leave for Japan right now." I tell Dan, Mira, and Tigrerra with panic in my voice.

"You said that it cannot be stopped by any means so why are you going back to Japan then? We will need your help on this next mission." Dan asks me in a quiet voice trying not to upset me any more after my vision. They found out that the Vexos were back at it again and sent all the bakugan here to Earth until they were ready to bring them back to Vestoria.

"I wish to be with them until the end, Dan. They are my parents and I love them. I do not want them to die, but I have foreseen it and it will happen today." I tell him and he leaves to speak to Marucho on my behalf because I am not supposed to get out of bed after a vision. Mira makes me eat some food because I looked ready to die myself if I do not eat something soon. Dan comes back into the room, lifts me off the bed, carries me out the house, and lays me down on the bed in Marucho's private jet because I was going home now, but I had to promise that I would come to live in Bayview for good after my vision has come true soon. We said good-bye for now and Dan left the plane about to cry at seeing me leave him.

Dan's POV

I watched the plane go until it was out of my sight when I had noticed that Runo had forgot to get her glasses from me. I went back into the house because I could not stop the plane now. Marucho came up to me for some important reason.

"Runo has been kidnapped by the Vexos, Dan." He told me in a scared voice.

"What happened to her?" I knew that something was very wrong then.

"Kato could not find her or Tigrerra when he had landed the plane and went to get her from the bed. It was like she just disappeared from sight, Dan." He told me while his voice was becoming more and more scared with each minute that passed by us.

"We will rescue her from them." I tell the whole room in a very cold voice that would anyone's ears frostbite to hear it.

"I know that you want to save Runo, but we must focus on the mission first, Dan." Drago tells me and I give in to him because the mission in very important to save the bakugan again.

"I will wait until after the mission to find Runo." I tell the room, but I knew one thing that everyone including the brawlers have forgot about her. She would not do anything that she did not want to do at the time so I wished the Vexos good luck with her in their hands because she will not let herself be hurt in any possible way.


	4. I have an Uncle

**I have an Uncle**

Palace- Runo's POV

I had fallen asleep during flight to Japan and woke up in a strange palace that I had never seen before today with (as I like to call him) Prince Jerk or Hydron sitting beside the bed in chair. I had to finally ask for some water before I could speak to anyone without problem. He noticed that I was staring at the glass of water on the bedside table.

"Do you want some water, Runo?" He asks me and I shake my head yes because my throat was too dried to speak to him otherwise. He saw my head shake yes so he gently lifted the glass to my lips and let me get a drink of water. "I am sorry to have kidnapped you, but my father told me that you would die the minute you stepped through your front door." He tells me and I can tell that he is not lying to me.

"Why would he say that to you? He hardly knows me at all." I tell him calmly knowing that screaming at him will not get me back to earth any faster than I would get Dan to admit that even he could be wrong about somethings.

"I know more about you than you know about me because your mother is my little sister, Runo." Hydron's father tells me coming in the room. I can see that they are almost like twins because Hydron is his spitting image for real and no kidding about it. "I had a vision that you would be spared the same fate as your parents if and only if you were not to step inside the house, niece." He tells me and I can tell that he is telling me the truth.

"I thought my mother was an only child, sir." I tell him without any emotions showing in my voice at all because I had been taught to hide my true feelings early in life since it with my training to become a priestess of the Mother Goddess of Avalon, who is real to this day. My mentor would be proud of the way that I had learned well.

"Your mother has never forgiven for choosing to marry someone not from earth, but she did not refuse to let me see you sometimes because she was not heartless at all. She wanted better for you than what she and your father could provide for you so I paid the money for you to go the boarding school that your mother wanted to send you too badly." He said pushing me back down to sleep some more. "You are free to leave the room and the palace as long as someone goes with you in case of any problems that might happen while you are with us." He tells me and I nodded yes to him.

Outside the Room- Dan's POV

Okay, this problem has just became worst since I had got everyone else to let save Runo before we had finished the mission today when I hear that my girlfriend is the niece of my enemy. I was shocked, to say the least, at this news, but I knew the reason that I was let in here without a fight at all now. I had finally saw the King come out of the room with Runo, which was a good thing, but I knew that he would not let Runo go easy after meeting today because she was a sweet girl at heart even though she could scare even Shun with that evil death glare that she had in her eyes when she is mad at me for some mistake again. I went up behind them and I had tried to be really quiet so I did not stop their talking because I needed information about their plans. It turns out that the King had just wanted to meet Runo in person without her mother stopping him so he came up with a plan to lure all of us here including Runo by acting like they were up to no good again. I had forgotten that Runo was a priestess of the Mother Goddess of Alvon and could always tell when anyone was around her also she liked to camp in the park once a month.

"I know that you are behind me, Dan. The next time you want to save me. Could you try and wait until I am really in danger? It happens a lot so there will be enough time for you to play the Hero, Dan." She tells me laughing at my surprised look with the King joining in the laughter too. I had tried to look upset, but I cannot stop myself from laughing at my forgetfulness too about Runo's specialness with her goddess.


End file.
